To Nita Love, Kit
by morethandrama
Summary: "Oh, Kit,honey, this is so not a blender. Its the key to your romantic future."    "I thought you said that I didn't have a romantic future."    Humor. Fluff. Kitness  Rated T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

a/n felt like writing a little fic centered around *drumroll* Kit and Nita!

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own

Today is Nita's birthday. The first after her Mom died and Ponch died (or moved on. I'm still a little fuzzy on that) and the first after the whole Mars scenario and the first while we know we like each other. And my gift sucks. She deserves something special, something slightly romantic and reminiscent and utterly Nita-ish. And all I got her was this pile of sh-

"Kit!"

And all thoughts of Nita and the disaster that is my present fly out of my head.

I bang my head on the door as I run downstairs

"Ow! What?"

I finally come to the first floor and I see Carmela there, holding up a fluorescent purple gift bag with something in the speech written on it.

"Here. Something for Nita's birthday, because I know you got her something horrendous like always."

I'd protest, but I know she's right.

I also know how dire this situation is if I'm admitting she's right without losing a bet.

But as a guy accepting romantic help from his sister, I am forced to defend my gift in all macho manliness as if she were wrong. (which she knows she's not)

" My gift is probably better than whatever psycho blow-drying –blender laser you got her."

"Oh, Kit, honey, this is so not a blender. It's the key to your romantic future."

"Whatever happened to you saying that I don't have a romantic future?"

"well, Miss Juanita Louise came along. Although, what she sees in you I'll never know."

I sighed in defeat and took the pulsing purple bag.

I looked at the writing and saw 'Geernd' xzreets gifts and more'

Oh great.

I got to my room and fell down on the bed. Scared, I waited 5 minutes before opening it.

I read the tag first.

'Talking picture frame: for wizards only

Place any memory in it and relive it over and over

Great for friends, girlfriends, and spouses!'

That's just swell.

But, its better than what I got her….

"Kit, Nita is here!" Carmela cried up with glee, " I'll keep her busy!

I groaned.

"Hi, Kit!"

I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, first things first. GET RID OF TAG AND PURPLE BAG!

God, what possessed Carmela to choose that color will forever remain unknown to me. I run to the hall closet and pick up a silvery blue-gray bag. The color of her eyes.

Score!

"Kit? When do you wanna go?"

Shit.

"Um, give me five minutes." I yell down. I can practically hear her smirk- the one she so often has to use around me and my procrastinating, stupid self.

_Yup._ She thinks._. I always have to keep you in check- even on my birthday!_

_Yeah, yeah, just stay outa my head!_

Okay, 5 minutes.

I can handle that.

No. I can't.

So. New bag, nice-ish clothes, hair…. Well, that's like 2 out of three. I 'm never that lucky anyway.

Well, except for with Nita.

I grin.

Now, what memory to put….

There's the time we got home, after the Mars Adventures (patented by Christopher Rodriguez)

The time we finished our first adventure together.

The time she helped me over Ponch's…

The time I helped her deal after her Mom…

Maybe I'll let her choose.

I put the bag in my outer space pocket and ran down stairs again. I banged my head again.

Ow.

"Ready to go?" I say with a grin.

"I have been for 10 minutes." And she returns it.

She looks… hot. Faded, semi -tight blue jeans.

Steely blue t- shirt. Silvery long sweater.

And we leave. Together. Romantically.

With Carmela. Not romantically.


	3. Chapter 3

Pop!

That was the sound as we came into existence in Nita's gorgeous backyard.

"Looks like the party is I full swing" I didn't know my voice could drip with that much sarcasm.

"Neither did I."

She punched my arm.

Ow.

"Hey, my brain is private property - no trespassing!"

Mela rolled her eyes and walked away to talk with Ronan, one out of about twenty party guests.

"But I'm allowed in."

"No, you're not."

Nita and I glared at each other for a bit, but her glares are so- I don't know…Murderous?-that I backed off.

And now was time for the universes cheesiest gifts,

Drumroll, Please…

"Hey, Nita, do you wanna open your B-day gift now?"

Better get the pain over with.

"Sure!"

I almost want to take it back and run far, far, away, but that would only get me even more dirty looks and bruised arms.

And I would officially live up to the title 'Kit the pansy' that Carmela and Nita have bestowed upon me.

(Aren't I lucky they're in my life?)

"Oh jeez…."

"Yup…"

"Ummm…"

"Yeah. "

"Um, Kit ? Did you… did you pick this out ?"

"Um, no. Mela did 'cuz I burned your gift."

Again

"Flammable Pajamas again?" She said with a smirk.

Cringe.

"No. Cookies."

"Ah. That would explain the flour in your hair. I thought you had mixed it up with your gel. Again."

"That was butter and Carmela's fault."

Scowl.

"Anyway," She says "Where's the memory?"

"Excuse me? The WHAT exactly?"

She rolls her eyes.

"You know, the memory. The only reason this thing exists. That Memory."

"Oh that."

I grin.

"Thought I'd let you pick, the gentleman I am."

Eye roll.

Smack.

Ow.

"You gotta stop doing that, or you'll end up with a broken and bruised boyfriend."

"Aw, but Kit, that's how I show affection."

Ah, the power of sarcasm.

"And any way, I think I'm gonna use this moment."

Did I hear her wrong?

"Umm, why?"

Then we kissed.

Short and sweet to the outsider's prying eye.

(Hi, Mr. Callahan)

But to us, with our wizarding and all,

Fireworks.

Emotions.

Colors.

Elements.

Sides unknown the other.

Feelings.

Two bodies. One soul.

(Yep, that's me. Kit, the romantic–poetic boyfriend)

And, apparent by the incoherent thoughts of joy bursting in my head, two brains.

One headache. (Kit stop thinking so loudly.)

And against my lips, she smirked.

I guess we'll work on the 'two brains' part.


End file.
